russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV News (Philippine TV program)
PTV News is the flagship evening news program of People's Television Network.The hour-long newscast is broadcast nationally via PTV-4 and simulcast on government radio station DZRB-AM every Monday-Friday at 6:00-7:00pm anchored by Erwin Tulfo Daniel Razon and Carlo Marasigan and anchored by Nadine Lustre.Yassi Pressman and Carlo Marasigan on Saturday-Sundays from 5:00-6:00pm PST.and with replays on Mondays to Sundays from 4:00-5:00am PTV News Nationwide is also streamed live via Facebook on PTV's official Facebook account. Weekday-Edition As part of its new logo and station slogan Ang Network Para sa Pilipino in time for the Philippine Independence Centennial Celebration, the newscast premiered in October 2, 1995 replacing by Pangunahing Balita ''(primetime) and ''News on 4 ''(late-night) It was anchored by Erwin Tulfo.Daniel Razon Chiqui Roa-Puno and Issa Rodriguez.It ended on July 13. 2001 to give away for Teledyaryo (primetime) and Teledyaryo Final Edition (late-night) on July 16. 2001 PTV News relaunched and premiered on July 11, 2016 as the result of the merger of ''News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News.It revamped their four newscast are the afternoon slot from 1:00-2:00pm. on weekdays, the primetime slot from 6:00-7:00pm.on weeknights, the English late-night slot from 11:00-12:00am.on weeknights after PCSO Lottery Draw, and the weekend edition from 6:00-7:00pm. on Saturday and Sunday.In afternoon, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for (Audrey Princess and Daniel) through using the newsdesk. During primetime, it presented in a hybrid news delivery format (Kathy Aljo and Daniel) presented in a standup format while Kathy.Aljo and Daniel will be delivered in a sit down format when she sitting the newsdesk).In late-night, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for (Daniel Catherine and Charmaine) using the newsdesk.On September 5, 2016, the afternoon edition eventually moved to a noontime slot from 1;00-2:00pm. and became a noontime edition, to give way for UAAP games during Wednesday.Beginning January 2, 2017.the afternoon edition was shortened its runtime to 60-minutes from 1:00-2:00pm.while the primetime edition was moved to a current timeslot airing from 6:00-7:00pm.in a-same primetime timeslot to challenge Aksyon of TV5 Newsforce of Global News Network Newsroom and Newsnight of CNN Philippines The World Tonight and News Central of ABS-CBN Sports and Action The World Tonight and TV Patrol of ABS-CBN Bandila and TV Patrol of DZMM TeleRadyo 24 Oras and Saksi of GMA-7 and Ito Ang Balita'' of UNTV and the late-night English edition was moved to an earlier timeslot at 11:00-12:00 pam. In addition, during primetime from Monday-Friday, Meg Siozon added in a segment anchor for ''PTV Sports.Roughly two months later (September 18).PTV News Nationwide returned as PTV's premier early-evening newscast while introducing new anchors: Erwin Tulfo.Carlo Marasigan and Daniel Razon. Ulat Bayan then became PTV's weekend noontime newscast. Weekend-Edition On July 16, 2016-present, the weekend edition of PTV News Weekend Edition was launched, replacing by News@6 anchored by Its-Showtime and ASAP host Nadine Lustre and Yassi Pressman and The World Tonight and TV Patrol anchor Carlo Marasigan were the anchors of weekend edition.also eventually switched to news delivery in Filipino at the same time in 1995-present as the weekday edition did and also its airtime was cut to 60-minutes. Weekeday-Anchors * Erwin Tulfo (1995-present) * Daniel Razon (1995-present) * Carlo Marasigan (1998-present) Weekend-Anchors *Carlo Marasigan (1995–present) *Yassi Pressman (2016–present) *Nadine Lustre (2016–present) Fill-in Anchors * Aljo Bendijo (substitute anchor for Tulfo or Razon for Weekdays) * Ralph Obina (substitute anchor for Pressman and Lustre for Weekends) * Joseph Parafina (substitute anchor for Pressman and Lustre for Weekends) Former-Anchors * Issa Rodriguez (1995-1998) * Chiqui Roa-Puno (1995-1998) * Audrey Gorriceta (2016-2017, Afternoon Edition) * Alex Santos (2016-2017, Afternoon Edition) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (2016-2017, Afternoon Edition) * Catherine Vital (2016-2017, English Edition) * Richmond Cruz (2016-2017, English Edition) * Charmaine Espina (2016-2017, English Edition) * Kathy San Gabriel (2016-2017, Evening Edition) Segments * Balitang Police/Law & Order * Ulat Malacañang/View From The Palace * GloBalita/One Global Village * Balitang Pambansa/The Nation In Review * BaIitang Panlalawigan/The CountrySide * Kalakalan/Business On The Move * PTV InfoWeather * PTV Sports * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline Presidential Action Center) * Digong Hotline 8888 Segment Hosts * Ice Martinez (PTV InfoWeather Segment) * Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta (Tapang ng Batas) * Salvador Panelo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago) * Wheng Hidalgo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago) Former segment hosts * Xiao Chua (Xiao Time segment, 2016-2017) * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza (Bisig ng Batas segment, 2016-2017) * Angel Atienza (PTV Sports) (2017) * Meg Siozon (PTV Sports) (2017) Reporters * Paolo Barcelon * Bea Bernardo * Julius Disamburun * JM Encinas * Ria Fernandez * Allan Francisco * Rocky Ignacio * Trixie Jaafar * Patrick De Jesus * Marita Moaje * Diane Querrer * Kenneth Paciente * Cleizl Pardilla * Pauline Requesto * Eunice Samonte * Sweeden Velad